


Someday at Christmas

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x23 spoilers, Based on Love Simon, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Family, Love Simon References, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Season 13 SPN, Season 13 supernatural, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Dans un bunker grouillant d'activité, ses habitants en profitent pour passer tous ensemble un noël chaleureux, voir utopique...





	Someday at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Court one-shot basé sur une toute petite scène du film « Love, Simon » (première comédie romantique pour ados d'un gros studio avec un héro gay, super sympa, je conseille !! En plus un personnage me fait tellement penser à Gabriel dans ses mimiques et sa façon de parler =p)
> 
> A écouter absolument avec « Someday at christmas » des Jackson 5 en fond ;)

_Someday at christmas men won't be boys..._

Tout était parfait.

Sam installait le gui près du sapin, tandis que Jack travaillait sur ce dernier avec une Charlie revêtant son plus beau sourire.

_One warm December our hearts will see_

Le bunker grouillant de vie s'activait tandis que les minutes passaient, les décorations apparaissant un peu partout. Ne laissant plus un seul espace qui laissait hésiter sur la période de l'année.

Tout le monde était envoûté par l'atmosphère communautaire qui s'était formée.

_When we have learned what christmas is for_

Rowena poussa un soupir d'exaspération tandis qu'elle sentit l'autre rouquine l'orner de cornes de renne, réservant la seconde paire bien plus grande – représentant presque un élan – pour le cadet des Winchester.

Dona occupée à rire aux éclats face à sa conversation avec Jody et Bobby.

_When we have found what life's really worth_

Dean entra dans la pièce, observant tout les changements opérés, grognant un peu face à tout ce qu'il faudra ranger une fois la période de fêtes passée.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui, se retournant pour apercevoir l'ange qui l'observait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Le Winchester fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, avant que le brun ne lève les yeux.

Du gui.

« Sam m'a dit de t'attendre ici. »

Dean roula des yeux.

« Bien-sûr, » siffla t-il tandis qu'il jeta un regard noir à Sam et son petit sourire satisfait, se détournant d'eux.

« Vous avez d'étranges traditions, » fit remarquer Castiel.

Dean l'observa un instant, songeur.

« Tu ne les aimes pas ? »

Il se pencha tout à coup vers l'ange. Laissant ses lèvres se rapprocher doucement de celles tant désirées. Jaugeant sa réaction un instant. Puis les poussant à la rencontre de l'autre surface chaude.

_Someday all our dreams will come to be_

Leurs lèvres s'éffleurèrent timidement avant de se prendre doucement. Goûtant à la saveur familière de quelque chose de si logique, si évident. Prenant le ton de la chaleur des fêtes de noël. Chacun ne cherchant plus à se lâcher.

« Je pense que mon jugement mérite d'être revu, » soupira Castiel contre lui.

Tel était leur place.

_Maybe not in time for you and me_

Parce qu'en réalité, Castiel était seul.

Observant le bunker se remplir de toute cette atmosphère chaleureuse, tandis que l'image de Dean le fixant à quelques centimètres de lui avec ses deux grands yeux verts et un sourire aux lèvres s'estompa.

Parce que Michael était celui qui l'avait.

_Someday at Christmas, there'll be no tears..._


End file.
